Complete
by Ayshen
Summary: Damian Spinelli can't remember the moment he fell in love with Maxie Jones...but he remembered the first moment he realized it. Spixie, One-Shot


**A/N: It's a one shot Spixie; mostly fluff. I have an idea of a longer story but this one just kind of wrote itself. I am so uberly excited about these two! Hope my Spin speak is okay. Reviews are appreciated!**

He can't remember the moment it happened...the moment the Jackal fell in love with the formerly bad blond one...but he can remember the moment he realized...the day Fair Lulu used her name and the crabby commando's together in one of her long winded Johnny vs. Logan rants.

_Flashback_

"_And I know I broke up with Logan to be with Johnny but why is he hanging around her? I mean she is the reason we broke up in the first place; can't he see she is just using him to get back at me"_

_During her rant he lost focus and he looked up at her confused, "excuse me Fair Lulu can the Jackal asked you to please abbreviate and clarify what exactly this tale is about?"_

"_Uh, Logan and Maxie are dating?"_

"_What?" he questioned it sounding more like a squeak._

"_I saw them last night at Jake's all buddy-buddy, God it makes me sick"_

_Spinelli could echo the sentiment; choking back the bile that threatened to rise into his throat._

"_Excuse me Fair Lulu, the Jackal must depart for some quite solace in his regrettably pink room"_

_She looked at him funny, "okay"_

_Grabbing his laptop he ran out of Kelly's and found his way to his car. He slammed his head into the wheel several times before groaning. He didn't know why the thought of Logan and Maxie was making his stomach churn. Managing to choke down his emotions he made it home and stumbled in._

"_Are you okay Spinelli"_

_He looked to his mentor, "What is okay Stone Cold? You know you are human because more than basic sensory reactions we are more moved by those of the internal nature...letting our heart be our guide...but what happens when your heart is the one to betray you?"_

"_What exactly are you talking about Spinelli, what's wrong?"_

_The younger man sighed, "Stone Cold...I have a problem"_

_Jason heard the tone and the fact that he spoke in regular English and sat down, "do you want to talk about it" he asked._

"_I think the Jackal may have some unrequited feelings for the formerly bad blond one?"_

"_Maxie?" he asked confused._

_Spinelli groaned, "yes"_

"_I knew you two had become friends" Jason responded getting more confused by the moment._

"_Yes, the Jackal thought it was mere friendship until today the blond one informed him that the formerly bad blond one and the crabby commando are now forming an alliance and the Jackal feels as if his heart has been torn from his chest"_

_The older man watched his body slump after the admission, "Spin, have you told her that you like her?"_

_His eyes bulged, "I didn't even realize the enormity of my feelings...but alas the Jackal shall repress these new found emotions"_

"_Why?"_

"_A woman like the formerly bad blond one would not think to look twice at a guy such as the Jackal...I will just stick to conquering the cyber world. If you will excuse me Stone Cold...I am going to retire to the pink room and find comfort on the information superhighway"_

_Jason watched him make his way up the stairs and wished he could do something to help him_.

Maxie sat in front of the mirror and tried to decide on which earrings to wear. Logan had invited her to go to the Catacombs and listen to some band. She wasn't really excited but it was Saturday night and she didn't want to be stuck at home. Letting her mind wander she wondered what Spinelli was doing. She couldn't believe how much she had come to depend on him lately. Really she didn't even know how they became friends...one minute she was practically forcing him to help her prove Cooper's innocence and the next they were laying in the pink room watching _The Princess Bride_ and discussing who had the better Sicilian accent. It was there she got her new Spin approved nickname.

_Flashback_

"_The Jackal is actually from Italian descent so it is appropriate that he should have the most authentic accent"_

_She laughed, "oh please Spinelli that accent is faker than the Prada bag I bought in Times Square"_

_He scoffed, "Is the bad blond one saying that she can do better?"_

_Looking a little hurt she asked, "so am I still the bad blond one?"_

"_I guess that nickname is no longer a very accurate description"_

_Pondering for a moment he looked at the screen as the movie played, "Buttercup"_

"_What?"_

"_The Jackal shall call your Buttercup"_

"_Are you serious?"_

_Turning to look at her he started rambling, "In so many ways the formerly bad blond one reminds me of Princess Buttercup. She is strong, courageous, maybe a bit icy on the outside layer. But once you get to the core of who she is; you realize that she is a softer, kind natured person"_

"_Have you been smoking again?"_

_Shaking his head, "the jackal has quit using the magical herb"_

_Now sitting she looked at him again, "I know I haven't always been nice to you"_

_He shrugged, "what is in the past, is in the past. Just like your old nickname...reborn, from this day forward I shall call you Buttercup"_

_Laughing, "you're crazy Spinelli"_

"_The Jackal has been called worse" he said that goofy smile on his face._

Picking up her phone she dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah Logan, tonight is off...yeah, um, girl problems...yep bloated and cramps...alright, yeah see you later" she said hanging up the phone.

Changing into slightly more comfy shoes she grabbed her bag and keys and headed downstairs stopping at a convenience store before heading to the dark building across town.

Jason was the one to answer the door, "hi, is Spinelli here?" she asked.

Nodding he gestured with his head up the stairs, "thanks" she said before making the familiar trek.

Spinelli was listening to the Smashing Pumpkins CD Maxie had burned for him and staring at the stars that glowed on the ceiling of the pink room when he heard the knock.

"Come in" he finally answered.

She bounded in with a paper bag, "finally, look I brought orange soda and barbecue chips for you, mineral water for me"

He sat there dumbfounded as she spoke and finally she looked at him narrowing her eyes, "move your big butt over so I have room" she said.

Nervously laughing he scooched over, "I thought Buttercup had a date with the crabby commando"

Sitting down next to him she laid her head on his shoulder, "I'd rather be here"

The butterflies invaded Spinelli's stomach as he watched her flip off her shoes then curl them up under her. He sometimes wondered if she knew how beautiful she was?

Laying her head on his shoulder she picked up the remote and flicked on some mindless reality show on MTV...it wasn't Spin's viewing of choice but she knew he would humor her.

Damian Spinelli couldn't remember the moment he fell in love with Maxie Jones but Maxie Jones would remember the day she fell in love with Damian Spinelli...sitting silently in front of his TV in the regrettably pink room eating barbecue chips, watching some reality show, her head resting over his heart...and for the first time in her whole life she felt...complete.


End file.
